Natural Born Killer
by LyttleSynyster
Summary: Cata and Cato Valentine are the cold killers of District 2. Cata by a turn a fate has her name drawn in the reaping of the 74th Anunal Hunger Games. Is there a stuborn Career willing to break her stone cold attitude towards everyone? Marvel/OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

My mother zipped the back of my dress. Today was the reaping and I was everything, but happy about it. My twin brother on the other hand was excited, this was his year to volunteer and I say more power to him. I love my brother to death and he loves me, but to everyone else we're cold and unemotional. We've been trained our whole lives to kill and I could honestly care less. Yeah I know how to kill you with a spear amongst other weapons, but I don't want to. I never volunteer for the games and intent on keeping it that way.

"Cata you look so beautiful," my mother smiled.

I gave her the blank stare that I give everyone except Cato. I'm wearing a dark blue sundress and silver flats. The only chance I'm going in the games is the slim chance that my name will be drawn. My mother sighs and walks out of my room while I sit on my bed. I felt my knuckles hurting knowing my brother punched the wall again.

We have that twin sense where we know the others movements, which rocked in partner training, and we even know when the other's hurt like now. I learned really quick when my knuckles hurt that Cato punched a wall. The thing that we share the most is our temper. It doesn't take much to piss us off and when you do you will regret it.

"CATO, CATA COME DOWN HERE!" I heard father yell.

I sighed and stood walking out of my room. My brother walked out of his room doing the same. We walked down the stairs and into our father's office. He was sitting behind his desk looking at the two of us. We were dressed up for the reaping, me in my sundress and Cato in a dress shirt and pants. Our father's eyes looked us over before he stood.

"Now this is your last year to participate in the games. Cato I know that you are volunteering and I am proud of you. Cata on the other hand if you are not chosen and do not volunteer you will be getting married to a man of my choosing," he said.

"That's not fair," I said gritting my teeth.

"Life's not fair, and I'm not letting all my time and money in your training go to waste. Now we will be leaving in an hour," he said.

I walked out with Cato on my heels. I went up to my room and jumped on my bed. I started crying, I will never be able to have my own life. I felt the bed dip and my brother's hand rub my back.

"Cat I promise when I win, I'll come back and make father change his mind," Cato said.

"It doesn't matter he won't, he's a fucking asshole," I said.

"Cat come here," he said pulling me up.

He pulled me over on to his lap. Sometimes I hate how strong he is, while I'm the quick and flexible one.

"Here's the plan when I get home we'll kill him. Now I know even you would get joy out of that," Cato said.

I can honestly say that he's right, I hate that bastard.

"Cato you're the only person who understands me," I said smiling at my brother.

"We're twins, I mean come on we feel each other's pain," he laughed hugging me.

I hugged him back I love my brother and I'm the only one who knows what he's really like. It wasn't much longer before we were in the car on our way to the reaping. Living in District 2 had privileged us to have nice things, not nearly as nice as District 1 though. After father found a parking spot Cato and I went to register.

I sighed; I was standing by all of the other girls. Each hoping that they would get picked and if they weren't they were going to volunteer. Let them because I know I'm not, this is my last year. Keegan Knight the escort for our district took the stage. He was one of the Capitol escorts that wasn't peppy and happy and for that I was happy. He showed the video from the Capitol and everyone cheered at the end.

"And without a moment to spare let's begin with our lucky lady," he said picking a card out of the bowl. "Cata Valentine. Now would anyone like to volunteer?"

Fuck my life, of course no one's going to volunteer I'm Cata Valentine and I could bring pride to District 2. I sighed and walked to the stage keeping my cold composer.

"And now for our gentlemen…Verse Tanner. Any volunteers?" Keegan asked.

"I volunteer," I heard my brother say as he walked on stage with me.

"And you are?"

"Cato Valentine."

"Are you two brother and sister?" Keegan asked.

"Twins." My brother and I said together.

===2

"Those are our children making us proud," father said when he came in the room.

After the reaping we were escorted into the justice building and put in a room together since we're twins.

"How can you be happy about this? You're losing at least one of your kids," I said looking at my father.

"And sweetie you are going to be that one we're losing," he smirked at me.

I always knew this ass didn't give a shit about me. He loved Cato because Cato's a guy and I'm a girl, who should stay home with mommy and do housework.

"That's enough, I will fucking kill you with my bare hands. You do not talk to my sister like that," Cato glared.

"Watch your mouth boy."

"And you watch yours; you sent me to the academy to be the ultimate killer now here I am. I hope you get what's coming to you, you piece of shit. Now get the fuck out," Cato said.

"Cato stop," mother said pleadingly.

"No, now get the fuck out of here," Cato growled.

Father grabbed mother's arm and dragged her out of the room. I let Cato calm down, if there's anything I learned its leave him alone when he's angry. After he calmed down he sat beside me wrapping his arm around my shoulder. I looked over at him and smiled. I love my brother he's the only person in my life that I can stand. There's no way we'll be able to kill each other. I put two fingers on his cheek. That was our district's way of saying 'I love you'. He smiled at me returning the gesture.

A few minutes later we were escorted to the train for our short ride to the capitol. And ultimately our fates.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"The Valentine twins Cato and Cata how I didn't miss you," Dark our mentor said.

He won the games last year and was one year ahead of us in the academy. He hated us because we were younger and had better marks in everything. So he could potentially be our down fall in these games. I mean really they couldn't have given us Brutus or someone not Dark.

Cato and I looked at him unimpressed, he hadn't changed. His same black hair swept across his forehead. The same angry blue eyes, well they were angry around us. The same lanky muscular body, but he had no muscle compared to my brother. And the same 'I have a stick shoved up my ass' attitude. I hated this kid, but he got the same treatment as the others.

"Dark," we muttered.

"How did I know you two were going to be here? Of course the pride and joys of District 2," he growled.

"Shut the fuck up before I shove my foot up your ass," Cato muttered.

"I wouldn't if I were you; I'm your only way to survive in the games."

Cato clicked his neck, before jumping up grabbing Dark's collar. He held him off the ground; I chuckled as Dark's eyes grew wide. Cato smirked looking at Dark's scared face.

"Now you listen to me, I can make it without your help. But you see here's the bad part your life depends on you helping us understood," Cato growled shaking Dark.

Dark slowly nodded as Cato dropped him to the ground. Cato took the seat next to mine again. Dark recovered and left the room to 'freshen up' before we get to the Capitol. He just doesn't want to be in the same room as us.

An hour later Dark came back out. We had to be close to the Capitol.

"You two are going to have to lose the cold act so you get sponsors. I know how you two are, but being cold won't help you here," Dark said.

I looked at him un-amused, but he was right. To get sponsors I was going to have to let my walls thaw…for a little while anyway. Our train pulled into port and we walked off. People were watching us cheering as I smiled and waved slightly. I wasn't going to be a bimbo about this. I was here to fight to death. We were escorted into tribute tower. Unlike most of the other tributes we didn't have to get a makeover since we took care of ourselves.

"You two might want to go meet the Careers from 1, so you can work something out," Dark said once we walked in the building.

We nodded as we all walked into the elevator. Dark pushed the button for 1. It went up one floor and the doors opened. There were 5 people sitting the living room area.

"Dark it's been forever," a blonde girl said running over and hugging Dark.

"Cashmere it was just last year not that long," Dark chuckled obviously checking out the blonde bimbo.

The blonde boy and Cashmere actually looked similar must be brother and sister. There was another blonde girl, she was beautiful, but looking at her expression that's all she had going for her. The boy beside her had soft light brown hair. He didn't look amused by the other girl. In fact he rolled his eyes. The other person was obviously from the Capitol.

"These must be the tributes of District 2. I'm Cashmere and this is my brother Gloss. And the tributes are Glimmer and Marvel," Cashmere said I really just wanted to kill her myself this is so annoying.

"These two are the Valentine twin's Cato and Cata," Dark said.

Cato and I stood emotionless staring at them all. Cashmere jumped off of Dark and came over looking us over.

"You two aren't going to get sponsors acting like brick walls. Now come on show some emotion," she said, how did she kill anyone.

I took a deep breath letting my walls melt. I smiled at Cashmere.

"Is this any better?" I asked my words dripping with sarcasm.

"Yes, but the sarcasm isn't appreciated. Dark what are your ideas with these two?"

"Yeah Dark, what idea do you have for Cato and I?" I asked smirking.

"Cato's obviously the cool killer or charmer, you I was thinking sexy killer," Dark smirked.

That smirk pissed Cato off. He grabbed Dark again and held him off the ground for the second time that night.

"Do I really have to warn you about the way you talk to my sister? I thought you would remember all the kids I beat to a pulp for looking at her the wrong way," Cato growled.

"Now let's calm down let him go," Gloss said standing in.

Cato glared before dropping Dark again. I sighed Cato had beat up a lot of kids for looking at me the wrong way. Cato is very protective of me; I'm glad I was second best fighter after him or our whole school would have been dead.

**Marvel's POV**

I don't know how much more of this I can take. I'm stuck with two girls that are so stupid it's not even funny. I'm surprised that they can actually spell their names. We were about to start watching the reaping's when the elevator dinged and three people walked in. There was a lanky guy, an extremely muscular guy and an extremely beautiful girl. I couldn't believe just how gorgeous the girl was. I wanted this girl she's make everyone in District 1 jealous and envious, too bad we have to kill each other in a few days. Cashmere ran over hugging the lanky guy calling him Dark. I rolled my eyes she is suck a ditz.

"These must be the tributes of District 2. I'm Cashmere and this is my brother Gloss. And the tributes are Glimmer and Marvel," Cashmere said introducing all of us.

The two behind Dark didn't look like they really cared. Now that I look at them they look a lot alike, even down to the blank emotionless expressions.

"These are the Valentine Twin's Cato and Cata," Dark said.

That's why, they're twins well that explains a lot. Cata and Cato like most twins named almost exactly the same. Her icy blue eyes looked around the room taking everything in.

"You two aren't going to get sponsors acting like brick walls. Now come on show some emotion," Cashmere said sometimes she just didn't know when to stop.

Cata closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. When she opened her eyes, I noticed they were warmer and looking welcoming, completely different than how icy her eyes just looked.

"Is this any better?" she asked smirking at Cashmere, she's got guts.

"Yes, but the sarcasm isn't appreciated. Dark what are your ideas with these two?" Cashmere huffed, ha-ha bitch.

"Yeah Dark, what idea do you have for Cato and I?" Cata asked smirking. She's cocky and I like that, it makes her look very sexy.

"Cato obviously the cool killer or charmer, you I was thinking sexy killer," Dark smirked his eyes moving up and down Cata's body.

I focused my glare on Dark. I would make Cata my girl and this motherfucker wasn't going to change that. Even though we have to kill each other I want to have fun for maybe my last few days or have the experience of a lifetime. I looked at Cato seeing his eyes darken he was pissed. He grabbed Dark and held him off the ground.

"Do I really have to warn you about the way you talk to my sister? I thought you would remember all the kids I beat to a pulp for looking at her the wrong way," Cato growled.

"Now let's calm down let him go," Gloss said standing in.

Cato glared before dropping Dark to the ground. Now Cato would be a problem in trying to make Cata mine, but how scary can he really be?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After everything got sorted out we all watched the reaping's. This year looked like the four of us were the strong Careers. The District 4 volunteers looked pathetic. Actually they all looked pathetic, until District 11 and there was a huge guy. And there was a volunteer out of District 12, but still nobody we really had to look out for.

"Why don't you four sit and chat. There's nothing to do tonight, the rest of the tributes won't be here until tomorrow," Cashmere said before pushing Dark, Gloss and the District 1 escort into the elevator. "If you need us we'll be on the 2nd floor."

"She's so fucking annoying," I said.

"Trust me you should have ridden with her here. I've never wanted to kill anyone more in my life," Marvel said I chuckled.

"Exactly what are we supost to talk about?" I asked.

"Strategy Cat, even though we need to see what the pathetic other tributes can do," Cato said.

"I think you just answered the unknown question," Marvel said making us chuckle.

"Exactly, now what do you want to talk about?" Glimmer said fluttering her eyelashes at my brother.

"And at this point I'm going to look around," I smirked as my brother turn his glare towards me.

"I'll make sure none of the weak pathetic tributes breathe near you," Marvel said getting up and away from Glimmer.

Marvel and I stood and went to the elevator. We both got in and went up to the roof. When the doors opened we walked out.

"Now to officially introduce myself, I'm Marvel Conley and you are?" he said laughing.

"Cata Valentine," I said.

"It's nice to meet you Cata. I have a question though."

"And what would that be?" I asked.

"You seem so much nicer than you did before, why is that?"

"I'm usually cold and emotionless unless it's only Cato and I, but I had to take down my walls. I call it melting my walls and like that its takes a while for them to freeze back. Cato on the other hand is like a light switch, if he had to he can turn it off and on with no problem."

"Ohh ok, well I like you more like this," he said smiling at me.

"Well live it up, I'll be back to my cold self soon." I said feeling a pinch on my arm. "Fuck you Cato."

"Huh?" Marvel asked

"My brother and I feel each other's pain, so he pinched his arm telling me he was pissed," I shrugged going back to the elevator.

We went back down to the first floor. My brother was blank, while Glimmer was trying to flirt with him. I felt my walls freeze again, I glared at the girl and she moved away from Cato.

"You ready to head upstairs?" I asked him.

"Yeah," he said standing.

"See you guys tomorrow," Marvel smiled as I nodded.

Cato and I went up to floor 2. Cashmere, Gloss, Dark, Keegan and the District 1 escort were chatting in the living room area.

"You two are back early," Dark said.

"We're going to bed, you can do whatever," Cato shrugged as we walked down the hallway.

I went into my room and changed before going into Cato's room. He was sitting on his bed looking at the wall, I knew he was thinking. I walked over and sat beside him wrapping my arms around him.

"I don't know what we're going to do," he sighed.

"We'll figure that out later," I said.

"Did you want to sleep in here with me?" he asked I nodded against his shoulder.

* * *

The next day we went to the Remake Center. That honestly took 20 minutes. They did my eyebrows and trimmed the dead-ends off my hair. Living in District 2 had its advantages. Cato and I were separated to meet our stylists. A guy walked in with aqua colored hair that went with his pale complexion. His eyes were a soft brown. His outfit matched his hair with aqua, white and black.

"Hi I'm Nept and you must be the beautiful Cata," he said smiling at me as I nodded.

"Ahh I see you're just as cold as everyone said you were. You're going to have to change that for your interview," he said.

"I will, I do know how I need to act when I need to and I don't feel that this is one of those moments," I said.

"Understandable, now let's get you into your costume. You and your brother are going to be dressed as Roman warriors," he said pulling out my costume.

In the next few minutes I was dressed in the gold plated costume. Nept was doing my hair in a style you could see even with the helmet I had to wear on. He then led me to the chariots. I saw my brother and went to stand with him. His costume was the same as mine and it showed off just how muscular he was. Marvel and Glimmer were in front of us. Glimmer kept looking back and winking at my brother.

"I'll take joy in killing her," he said as she blew him a kiss, I chuckled.

"That is if I don't get to her first," I said making him chuckle.

Marvel looked and me and smiled before waving. I gave a small smile and nodded. I knew I was going to have to let my walls melt a little.

"Now don't scare everyone off you two," Dark chuckled walking to us, his eyes staying on me longer than I wanted.

"Keep your eyes to yourself," Cato glared making Dark's eyes move forward.

When it was about time we climbed on the chariot. The horses pulling us had on just as much gold plating as we did. The doors swung open as Glimmer and Marvel went out. We were next everyone cheered for us. Cato just looked around with his 'I know I'm going to win' smirk. I smirked also looking around at all the dumb Capitol people. I know our district is the Capitol's lapdogs, but I think they all act and look pathetic. We pulled around in a circle and now had to wait for the other districts. The pathetic tributes from District 4 were dressed as fish; I had to stop myself from laughing. None of the other tributes were a threat. Then we saw District 12 they were on fire. The two of them garbed hands holding them up as they rode towards all of us. I heard Cato growl beside me, they stole the spotlight from him and they were going to pay.

Once they got to the rest of us President Snow stood and gave his speech. We were pulled back to the room where we started. Keegan, Dark, Nept and Aris (My brother's stylist) were standing waiting for us.

"Well it seems like District 12 has guts this year," Keegan said.

"They'll die all the same," my brother said smirking looking over at them.

"And now you all need to meet the tributes from District 4," Dark said as Marvel and Glimmer joined us.

"Cato you look so hot," Glimmer said fluttering her eyes.

"Do you have something stuck in your eye, I mean seriously?" I asked making Marvel laugh and my brother chuckle.

Glimmer huffed crossing her arms and started pouting. Two people dressed as fish walked over joining us. They were introduced to us as Finny and Gill. And I thought Glimmer was named weird, I mean come on.

We all chatted for a bit before going to our rooms. Again I changed and went into my brother's room. We got a strategy together, since we assumed we were the leaders of the Careers. I smirked before falling asleep. Tomorrow was training day.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"There will be individual and group training sessions. Go to the different training stations and I would advise going to the survival stations," Atala said as we all stood around her.

When we were dismissed my brother and I raced each other to the sword station. My favorite weapons are swords and spears, I know such manly weapons, but I don't care.

"So you want to do it together to scare everyone first and then separate?" Cato asked smirking.

"Now dear brother what kind of person would I be if I said no to scare the shit out of the pathetic other tributes," I said smirking.

We both picked a sword we liked. My brother of course picked the biggest and heaviest sword. Me I picked one that lighter, but still kid of long. We walked up to the training dummies together grabbing everyone's attention. We didn't need to tell each other to go; our twin thing helps a lot. We both ran out chopping heads and different body parts off the dummies. We knew which way to move knowing the others move. We made it to the end and smirked at the debris we left. Everyone's staring at us with fear in their eyes.

"Damn you two are amazing," Marvel said running over he looked excited.

"Thanks," I said.

"How did you two do that?" Glimmer asked.

"It's a twin thing," we both said shrugging.

Cato continued to practice with swords, while I went to spears. I picked one up getting a feel for it.

"You like spears?" Marvel asked coming over.

"Yep my other favorite weapon," I laughed.

"It is my favorite," he said smiling at me.

I smiled back, before throwing the spear into the target.

"Nice throw; you should let your walls melt a little more often."

"I can't that's weakness and I can't be weak," I said grabbing another spear.

"What about living life, yes only one of us is going to win, but you need to have fun."

"I don't have time for fun," I said throwing the spear.

He sighed knowing he wasn't going to get anywhere. After I threw a few more spears I moved onto to knives. Not nearly as much fun, but whatever. I was deadly no matter what I could get my hands on. Unlike my brother I can't kill someone with my bare hands, that's all him. I looked around Glimmer and Finny were at the bows and arrows station both missing the target. They look more like liabilities than assets. Marvel's on spears making bull's-eyes. My brother is slaying more dummies. Gill is climbing the rope latter. My brother put his sword down and came over to me. He leaned against a table and looked around, while I threw more knives.

"No one really stands out, huh?" he said.

"Not really, if anything Glimmer, Finny and Gill will bring us down," I said lowly so only we could hear.

"I know, we need some people because Marvel, you and I are only going to get so far, especially if we have to carry those other three."

"We should just kill them in the bloodbath and get rid of the issue."

"No, we'll see if they make it through on their own. What about that guy from 11?" he asked pointing to the guy lifting weights.

"It's whatever, I mean you can ask him," I said.

And with that my brother was off towards the weights. I shook my head and went to the combat station. I jumped straight to the expert level and started fighting. My flexibility helps me out a lot. After I had finished my brother walked back over pissed.

"Let me guess, he said no," I said standing.

"Shut up," he said turning back to the tributes.

I leaned beside him looking all of them over. Marvel came over standing with us. District 12 fell off the rope latter making us laugh. The girl from 12 went over and said something to him. He got up and went over to some of the free-weights. He picked up the hundred pound weight with no problem. Before I knew it the weight was going through the air hitting the stand of spears knocking it over.

"Not bad, he threw 100 pounds a far distance," my brother shrugged.

"At this point we can't be too picky," I said.

"Looking for new recruits?" Marvel asked we nodded.

"If we don't it's us three carrying the other three," Cato said.

"Can we just kill them in the bloodbath?" Marvel asked laughing.

"I already asked that," I laughed smacking him.

"I'm sorry," he laughed.

"Well if you need me I'm going to recruit the guy from District 12," I said, before walking off the the camouflage station.

"Hi I'm Cata," I said letting my walls melt.

"I'm Peeta," he said not taking his eyes off of his arm he was painting to look like a tree.

"You're really talented, but make sure to use more shading in the grooves so it blends in more," I said pointing to different spots.

"Thanks, you know about painting?"

"A little, I was privileged to study some art before my father threw me in the academy," I sighed.

"I paint the cakes at my family's bakery."

"That's awesome that you learned that way," I said smiling.

"So why are you over here? You and your brother haven't left the weapons since we started," he said sitting his paintbrush down. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Well I'm here to give you an offer you can't refuse," I said smiling back.

"And that would be?" he asked his blue eyes gleaming.

"How about you join the Careers?"

"Seriously?" he asked wide eyed.

"Yeah, you're exactly what we're looking for. I can tell that you're going to make it far in the games and we can help you get farther," I said trying to sugar coat it.

"I want to, but I don't want Katniss and my mentor to know," he said.

"They don't have to know, I'll think of something and you can be a part of us," I said.

"Ok then," he said smiling.

"Awesome, after dinner meet us on floor 2 for a meeting this evening," I said he nodded.

I walked back over to my brother with a smile on my face.

"Well?"

"You just got to know how to persuade people," I said laughing.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Why do we need him?" Glimmer asked pouting at Peeta.

"Because he can help," I said.

"Can he shoot a bow and arrow better than me?" she said confident in herself.

"Anyone can shoot better than you, now shush," I said.

My brother was just standing back letting me handle her. Apparently I'm in charge of the girls, which is great because they're both pathetic. Cato and I discussed the ideas that we had come up with. Marvel and Peeta nodded understanding, the other three nodded slowly, so they were confused.

"Ok we're done for the night, Peeta hold back for a minute," I said as everyone left.

"Yes ohh great Cata," he chuckled.

"When the games start I had the idea of you running into the woods and hiding till we come find you. That way nobody has to know that you're with us," I said.

"Ok that sounds like an idea thanks Cata," he smiled before leaving.

My brother and I watched TV for a little while, before Dark came to join us. Eventually my brother and I went to bed. I was laying beside him wide awake and I knew he was awake too.

"If it's down to the two of us how are we going to kill each other?" he asked.

"I don't know."

"We know each other's moves before we make them. We feel the others pain and know how bad it feels. And what happens if one of us dies?"

"I don't know and I don't want to know," I sighed.

"You're the brains, shouldn't you have an idea?"

It's true, between the two of us I'm the brain and he's the muscle. When we had to fight each other for practice we never hit each other. We already knew what the other was going to do. And if we were lucky to get a hit we felt our own hit to each other. And about what happens if the other dies, I really don't know and don't want to know.

"I know I'm the brain, but I don't know everything Cato."

"Cat look I'm sorry, I just don't want you to be in any pain if anything happens to me. You're my little sister; I have to take care of you."

"Only by 20 minutes."

* * *

"So what are you going to do?" Cato asked as we walked to the training center for our private sessions.

"As much as I can," I laughed.

We walked in and saw all of the other tributes. I saw Peeta at the end and winked at him making him chuckle. Cato and I sat beside Marvel as Glimmer sat pouting. The past few days our bond with each other has only gotten worse, but it's making everyone else feel better, so everything's fine. Glimmer was the first called in.

"Well let's see how well this goes. If she uses a bow not so well," Marvel laughed.

"You two are from the same district and you hate her so much," Cato said.

"We've never gotten along and if she's going to bring me down in the games, then I have no problem getting rid of her," he shrugged.

A few minutes later Glimmer came out extremely happy, saying she got a 10. If she got a 10 then I deserve a 20 and it doesn't even go that high. Marvel was the next called in; thankfully Glimmer went back to her floor. Marvel came out next with a huge grin on his face.

"**Cata Valentine,"** the robotic voice called.

"Wish me luck," I said getting up and going in.

All of the Gamemakers were sitting and watching with interest.

"Cata Valentine District 2," I said before going over to the swords.

I took the same sword that I've been training with and started slicing the dummies. I knew all of their eyes were on me. I put the sword back and went over to the spears picking one of them up. I aimed and threw it hitting the bull's-eye. I threw a few more before moving on to knives. After I threw a few of those hitting every target they said I could leave. I walked back out to the guys smiling.

"Piece of cake," I smiled as they called my brother in.

Later that night all of the Careers and their mentors were with us watching the scores. Of course Peeta couldn't leave his mentor, so he wasn't here. I sat beside my brother and rested my head against his shoulder. Caesar came on the screen this year going with a blue look. First Glimmer's picture came across the screen and the number 7. Really, she is so pathetic. Next Marvel's picture came on and a 9 under his name. I smiled over at him making him smile back at me. My picture was next and a 10 was under my name. My brother kissed the top of my head. Next was Cato and a 10 was under his name. I reached up and kissed his cheek. Then were the pathetic scores from District 3. Finny and Gill's scores were 7's like Glimmer. We really are going to have to carry them. All of the other scores were low and I knew I could kill them easily. District 11 was surprising, the little girl got 7 and the guy got a 10, so I knew he was a target. Katniss Peeta's district partner showed up and an 11 showed up making my jaw drop. I didn't even really notice her while we were training how the hell did she get an 11? Next was Peeta with an 8 which is better than Glimmer and all he probably did was lift weights and camouflage. If we could have worked with him and a weapon his score would have been higher.

"A seven, I did so much better than that," Glimmer growled.

"Did you use a bow?" Marvel laughed making me laugh.

"Of course, wait what's that supost to mean?" she asked making Marvel, Cato and I laugh.

"Ohh nothing," he smirked, before we all laughed again even the mentor for 4 Finnick laughed.

She huffed and left with Gloss and Cashmere behind her as Dark went to his room, the District 4 team left also. We were sitting with Marvel talking about our training. He was really relaxed and I feel that they were more lenient towards them than they were for us. He kept smiling and looking over at me.

"I'm going to bed," Cato said getting up.

"Night Cato," Marvel said.

"See you in a little bit," I laughed as he shook his head.

Cato walked off as Marvel and I watched TV. I felt the couch beside me shift and I looked over seeing Marvel.

"Yes?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Cata I really like you and I know I shouldn't with the games and everything, but I can't help how I feel," he said.

"Marvel the games are two days away, this can't happen," I said.

"I know Cata, I can't help it. When you let your walls down you're so funny and carefree. The exact opposite of the girl I met. When you let your walls down I see the real you. You deserve all the love and affection that the world can give."

"Marvel there's only going to be one of us at t-," I started, but was silenced by Marvel pushing his lips to mine.

My eyes widened, I've never been kissed on the lips before. His lips were soft against mine. He pulled away chuckling and looked at me with his soft hazel eyes. Wait what?

"You can kiss back," he laughed.

He moved closer to me. His arms wrapped around my waist pulling me closer to him. I blushed; I've never been this close to a guy that wasn't my brother. I was used to Cato holding me close, but this is new to me. He smiled before leaning in and pushing his lips to mine. His eyes closed as his lips moved against mine. I closed my eyes and started kissing him back. This is my first kiss and I think I like it. Even though it's from a guy I have to kill sometime in the next few weeks.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"You look beautiful Cata," Nept said looking me over.

Tonight was the night for our interviews. The dress I was wearing looked beautiful. It was strapless and went to the floor. It was black at the top and faded to white as it got to the bottom. There was a slit that started at mid-thigh on the right side. I somehow think that Dark was behind that. I had on black heels that wear really tall. My makeup was light until you saw my eyes and the smoky black eye shadow. My hair was straightened and then pinned up.

Nept guided me out of the room and down stairs to backstage of the interview stage. I saw my brother, Marvel and Glimmer. Glimmer was wearing a nice gold dress obviously she was trying to be sexy. Marvel and Cato were in there suits. I walked over to them.

"Wow Cat you look beautiful," Cato said.

"Thanks," I said.

I could tell that Cato had flipped his switch for the interviews. I relaxed and let my walls melt, we had to get sponsors and we knew that. The only problem about letting my walls melt completely is that my emotions for Marvel will be more noticeable and it's going to take a while before I'm emotionless again. I looked over at Marvel and saw him smiling at me. I couldn't help, but smile back, damn my emotions.

"You do look very beautiful Cata," Marvel said as I felt my cheeks burn.

"Thanks Marvel," I said trying to avoid eye contact making him chuckle.

I saw Cato look at me with a raised eyebrow. He knew that something was going on, but he didn't know what. Thankfully Caesar came on stage and we could get started. We all got in line with the girls from each district in front of the guy. This is great I'm behind Marvel and in front of my brother just great. Glimmer was the first called out. Every time she opened her mouth I wanted to hit her. Marvel turned to smile at us before he went out. I could see the stage perfectly now. Marvel joked around with Caesar being a charmer for sure.

"I'd like to welcome out our next tribute from District 2 Cata Valentine," he said as everyone cheered.

I walked out and waved to the crowd. Caesar motioned for me to sit down.

"Now the beautiful Cata it's nice to talk to you I must say," Caesar said.

"Thanks Caesar it's nice talking to you too," I said smiling.

"So how do you feel about the games?"

"I'm feeling good; I've trained for this my whole, so I feel confident."

"How do you feel about going against your twin brother Cato?"

"I mean it's going to be hard. We're really close to each other, but I don't know how we're going to do it. We feel each other's pain, so I don't know what's going to happen there."

"Wow you feel each other's pain. Is there anything else that you two can do?"

"We know the others move which makes us deadly together," I smirked.

"Wow just amazing, well thank you Cata and good luck tomorrow," he said.

I smiled and waved and walked off stage. It was going to take a while before my cold attitude came back, which makes me feel vulnerable.

"Way to go Cata," Marvel said as I got over to him.

"Thanks Marvel, you did awesome too," I said smiling.

"You let your walls down," he said looking excited I nodded.

He put his hands on my hips and pulled me to him. I felt my cheeks burning, I hate emotions. He chuckled before pushing his lips to mine in a short kiss.

"You're cute when you blush," he said smiling down at me.

"Hey is everything ok?" Cato asked walking over to us.

"Yeah she was a little dizzy, so I was trying to steady her," Marvel said smart for not trying to get killed by Cato.

"Ohh ok, come on Cat let's get you to bed. See you tomorrow morning Marvel," Cato said taking me from Marvel.

"Alright, see you two in the morning," he said smiling.

* * *

"Time to get up you two," Dark said the next morning.

We both woke up and looked at Dark with a cold stare. Dark walked out obviously not wanting to be around us, now that we've closed off our emotions. I nodded to Cato, before going to change clothes in my room. I put on the black t-shirt and forest green pants. I put on the boots and tied them up. I went into the bathroom to put my hair back. When I was finished I went out to get breakfast. We ate in silence when Dark and Keegan came in to get us. My brother kissed my head, before Dark took him. After a few minutes Keegan and I got in the elevator.

"There are two separate helicopters taking you all to the arena. You and Cato are being split for the time being. I'll admit I'm not very good at this, so good luck. You are one of the pride and joys of District 2," Keegan said before the doors opened.

I nodded understanding what he said. I got on the helicopter and was seated by the end. I really wish my brother was here with me. I know I look emotionless right now, but I'm a nervous wreck. I don't know if Thresh by some chance will kill us all at the beginning or what. The Peacekeeper came by putting my tracker in my arm. I won't lie it hurt. When we landed at the arena we were all escorted off. The Peacekeepers took me to a room. Nept was there smiling at me.

"Well are you ready Cata?" he asked putting my coat.

"As ready as I can be," I sighed.

"Don't worry sweetie, you know what you're doing."

"But what if I don't want to do it?"

"Cata you're a clever girl and if you don't want to do something your brother will do everything in his power to make sure of that."

I smiled at Nept and nodded giving him a hug. The robotic voice said that I had 40 seconds to get in the tube. I smiled one last time, before getting in the tube. I sighed becoming emotionless again. I felt myself starting to rise and knew I was ready. Bright light surrounded me, before a forest appeared.

I looked and saw I had to get to the Cornucopia to get my sword. I calculated everything before the timer started. I was the fastest here and I knew it. I'd grab a spear near some of the gear to protect me while I ran to the mouth of the Cornucopia. Once I was there I could get my sword and wait for my brother to get to me. I looked around me. Glimmer was two places to my left. Marvel was two more past her. My brother was 8 places to my right with Peeta not that far from him. I got ready when I saw the clock hit 10. I could feel myself getting antsy waiting for that clock to tick down.

5…4…3…2…1…0


	7. Chapter 7

*******I own none of the Hunger Games characters or the Hunger Games. My OC's are mine though.**

Chapter 7

I ran as fast as I could, I knew that everyone was way behind me, but I didn't care. I grabbed and spear and jumped over the bags. I ran up to the mouth of the Cornucopia and grabbed my sword. I turned around looking for my brother; he was a few yards behind me with a knife in his hand. I grabbed his sword and ran towards him. He dropped the knife and grabbed the sword as we stood back to back. In no time we were killing tribute left and right. It didn't matter who they were, if they were running towards us, they were dead. I counted three that I killed. I looked over at my brother and he smirked.

"Four kills beats three, I win," he chuckled.

"Whatever, fall in for a head count," I shouted.

Marvel walked over a smirk on his face. Glimmer was jumping for joy; she now had a bow and arrows, damnit why couldn't she have been killed. Finny was next to walk over, by the looks of things I think she hid during the whole thing.

"Cato, Cata over there's Gill, dead," Marvel said pointing at the lifeless body.

"No idea who killed him," I shrugged.

"Ok, everyone start going around and getting the supplies and bring them over here, so they can get the bodies," Cato ordered, they all nodded and moved.

"I'm going to get Peeta," I told him as he nodded.

I started walking to the woods with my sword in hand. Since I didn't see Peeta run in front of me, I'm going to assume he went this way. I reached the forest and started walking around the edge close to the Cornucopia.

"Peeta, damnit where are you?" I growled.

"Right here, jeez looked right past me," he laughed sitting on a rock to my right.

"Shut up, I thought you were going to come out. I didn't think I'd actually have to look ok," I sighed making him laugh.

As he stood the cannons started going off. I counted 11 total, which means Marvel probably had three kills compared to Glimmer's one kill. I nodded my head towards the camp and Peeta nodded.

"Do you really love her?" I asked as we walked to camp.

"In all truth no, she's a friend yes and that's stretching it. I know that she loves this guy back home, so I just forget about it," he shrugged as we walked back.

"Could you kill her?"

"Could you kill your brother?"

"Fair enough, I'll kill her, so you don't have to," I said.

"What are you and your brother going to do? I mean if you really feel the others pain, how can you go through with killing the other?" he asked I shrugged.

"I'll figure that out, when the time comes," I said I didn't want to think about it.

When we walked back to the campsite everything was stacked up. Cato had a guy pinned to the ground and I didn't know who he was.

"Hey bro, what's up?" I asked walking over to him with Peeta behind me.

"He says that he can rewire the bombs to protect our supplies. I don't really know if I can trust him or not," he said.

I smirked and grabbed the kid by the collar. I pulled him up to his feet, I maybe a girl, but I could lift this little kid. I put my sword to his neck and smirked as his eyes widened.

"Now you're going to help us or I'll kill you right now. You see, you need us to make sure you last just a little bit longer. Otherwise you might as well be one of the dead tributes that were just taken away. Now what do you say?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

I heard my brother chuckle behind me, he found this amusing. The kid nodded agreeing as I dropped him to the ground.

"Well get to work bomb boy," I said as he scurried away.

"Way to go sis," Cato laughed pulling me into his arms.

I smiled and hugged my brother back; I'm glad that we're here together. The rest of the afternoon went by uneventful. We had the tents setup there were three of them. Glimmer being the drama queen she is, called one tent for herself and Finny. Peeta and District 3 boy were going to share one. Marvel, Cato and I were in the last tent. Later that night we were eating, the first night in the arena. I felt Marvel's eyes on me, I wish he would stop. I feel like if we had met under better circumstances, then possibly we'd be together. I looked to my right towards the forest and saw smoke.

"Hey guys come on, someone got stupid," I said pointing to the smoke.

Everyone turned their heads and jumped up. I put the sheath to my sword on my back like my brother. I put my sword in the sheath and grabbed a spear. Once everyone was ready we ran into the woods. We were racing to the smoke, but when I saw how close we were getting I shushed everyone.

"Why do we always have to listen to you?" Glimmer asked as we crept.

"Because it's obvious I'm fucking smarter, than you will ever be," I said shaking my head as my brother and I lead everyone.

There was a curly red headed girl curled into a ball shivering around the fire. I smirked; she wasn't cut out for this. I looked over at my brother; he had the same smirk on his face.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" Cato said as we showed ourselves.

The girl's eyes widened as she looked at us. She knew she was going to die.

"P-please don't kill," she begged as tears started forming in her eyes.

"You want the honors?" Cato asked looking at me.

"Not really, who wants the honors?" I asked

"I'll do it," Glimmer said taking the knife Cato held out.

Glimmer quickly stabbed the girl in the stomach. Blood covered the knife and the girl as it dripped to the forest bottom. I shrugged and started walking away, my brother and I leading the others again. We were walking back to the Cornucopia, when I realized something.

"Why haven't we heard a cannon yet?" my brother and I asked at the same time.

"I killed her," Glimmer said.

"Then why hasn't a cannon shot yet, you dumb bitch."

"I'll go and finish her," Peeta said.

"I'll go with you," I said as my brother nodded agreeing.

"I'm not staying here with them," Marvel said.

The four of us took off running, before the other two would want to come along. The girl was slowly bleeding out, when we got back. I tossed my spear to Peeta; he was the only one without a kill. He plunged the spear straight into the girl's heart. I nodded, so he did know how to kill.

"That tree we stopped at Katniss is there," Peeta said quietly.

I looked over a Cato as he was thinking through a plan.

"We'll leave her for now. How'd she get that 11?" Cato asked quietly.

"Glimmer has her weapon,"

I nodded understanding; it was the bow and arrows. We'd have to be careful. The four of us tracked back to the others, before going back to the Cornucopia. Glimmer and Finny went straight to bed and I was happy for that, I was already tired of dealing with them.

"Marvel, Cat you two get some sleep, Peeta and I will be on watch for the night," Cato said as Peeta nodded.

Marvel got up and went into the tent. I looked at my brother with pleading eyes. I didn't want to sleep alone. He shook his head.

"Go sleep Cat," he said.

I huffed and went into the tent. I climbed into one of the sleeping bags. I lay on my side wishing my brother was here. I was emotional in my sleep and I knew it. My brother was my rock, the thing that kept me safe. I sighed; this is going to be a long night. After a bit I felt myself starting to drift to sleep. I then felt an arm wrap around my waist.

"Marvel stop," I said not feeling like putting up with this.

"I like you Cata, why can't you like me back?" he whispered in my ear.

"I've already told you."

"Not really, you always keep avoiding the question."

"Then you're about to get the same answer."

"Fine, we'll stay like this all night."

"Fine."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"You had better be glad I need you more than them or you'd be dead right now," Cato said glaring at Marvel for the 5th time today, I sat back smirking.

My brother came to wake us up and found us the way we fell asleep last night. My brother is very protective of me when it comes to other guys. Marvel should be extremely happy that he's still alive right now.

The rest of the day was extremely boring. We didn't find any tributes and I had to walk extremely far to not find any tributes. Cato had told Marvel and Finny to keep watch. I sighed happily; I could sleep with my brother tonight. When we crawled in the tent I grabbed my sleeping bag and moved it next to my brothers. He chuckled as we climbed into our sleeping bags. I laid my head on Cato's chest feeling safe. Before I had another thought I was asleep.

===2

"Guys get up, there's a lot of smoke," Marvel yelled making both of us jump.

We scrambled around getting our weapons. I grabbed my sword and slung it on my back. I ran out to the others with my brother on my heels. I picked up a spear as we all ran to the smoke. It was a lot of smoke, so the Gamemakers were trying to lead us to someone.

"Look, there's fire girl," Marvel shouted pointing at a pond.

Sure enough there she was. She looked up at us and her eyes grew in fear. I smirked and started after her. Everybody was following me as we chased her to a tree. We all got to the tree and I could see that she was really high up. Glimmer pulled out an arrow and shot it into the tree.

"You suck so fucking bad," I said shaking my head.

"You think you can do better," she said pushing the bow into my hands.

I knew I could do better; I took an arrow out and aimed up into the tree. I had a perfect shot of her and let go of the arrow. The arrow hit her calf as she let out a scream of pain. I smirked handing the bow back to Glimmer, she looked pissed.

"Nice shot sis, come on climb up and finish her off," Cato said.

"You're crazy, there's no way that tree is going to hold me," I said.

"Come on, we'll catch you if you fall," Marvel said as I sighed and nodded.

I started climbing the tree. Katniss had already pulled the arrow out of her leg and started climbing higher to get away from me. I was almost there, so I pulled my sword from its sheath. That's when I felt the branch snap and I started falling. Peeta caught me thankfully and my sword hit the ground.

"Thanks Peeta, the next one to suggest I climb a tree is going to get punched in the face," I growled making the others cringe.

Peeta sat me on the ground. I looked up at the tree she was looking back at me. She knew I was the one she had to watch. I smirked up at her she was going to be my kill. She glared before turning her attention to her injured leg.

"Let's let her stay up there, she's going to have to come down sooner or later," I said turning back to the others. "She has a burn from the fire and from where I hit her with the arrow.

"Ok let's set up camp. Glimmer, Finny go find fire wood," Cato ordered, they both huffed before going.

I sat down and waited for them to get back. My brother sat next to me with my sword in his hands. He was looking it over for any chips. He found a rock and started sharpening the edges.

"Nothing big only a few chips probably from when you fell and it hit the ground," Cato told me I nodded.

I laid my head on his shoulder and watched. Peeta brought some wood over. It's funny, he wasn't even on firewood duty and he still had some faster than the other two. Marvel started the fire as we all sat around it. My brother handed me my sword back, so I put it back in its sheath. I smiled and kissed his cheek, before leaning on his shoulder again.

"Hey what's this?" Glimmer asked as she and Finny got back arms full of wood.

"Its fire, you know keeps you warm, cooks food. I sometimes question your intelligence," I said, before cracking up laughing my brother, Peeta and Marvel laughed too.

She was mad I knew it; she dropped the firewood and sat down. We all stayed up and talked for a little longer. My brother put Glimmer and Finny on watch. I laid down beside my brother. He pulled me to his side and let me sleep on his arm.

===2

"CAT GET UP!" I heard my brother shouting as he pulled me up.

I don't know what's happening, until I felt a prick in my neck making me scream out in pain. I looked and saw Peeta and Marvel running, so I followed them. I felt 3 more pricks on my body before jumping into the pond. I was dizzy and tired. Marvel and Peeta helped me. I looked around, before everything went black.

**Marvel's POV**

"Is she ok?" Peeta asked me as he carried Cata.

I was trying to support her brother. The Valentine twins were hard to take down. Cata has four tracker jackers stings, while Cato has 3. Luckily Peeta and I got away in time. Glimmer and Finny were stung to death, at least it wasn't Cata. Fire girl got away before we could catch her, but I could tell that Cata wanted to kill her. We made it back to the Cornucopia and saw bomb boy still wiring the bombs. Peeta and I put Cata and Cato in there sleeping bags. Cata was shaking and had broken out into a sweat. She had a fever. I looked at Cato he had the same symptoms, but not to the same degree. Peeta walked out of the tent to do I have no idea. I sat down and looked at Cata. I was scared for her; I didn't want anything like this to happen. Peeta came in and put a wet cloth on both of their heads.

"Do you think since they can feel the others pain that they feel the effects of every sting on both of them?" Peeta asked.

"I don't know, but I really hope not," I said looking at Cata.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Cato's POV**

I woke up and my body was in pain. I sat up and looked around; I was in the tent, so someone moved me here. The thing I remember is the tracker jackers falling on us. That's when it hit me CATA. I looked and saw her lying beside me. She was breathing heavy, her face was flushed, it was apparent that she had a fever.

"Good, you're up," I heard Marvel say.

I turned and looked at him. He looks tired; I could tell he's been watching over us, actually more like looking over Cat.

"How's she doing?" I asked.

"Believe it or not, she's better."

"Who's dead?"

"Glimmer and Finny died from the tracker jackers," I nodded.

Marvel went over to Cat and laid a wet cloth on her forehead. I was going to hate myself for what I was about to do.

"Marvel stay here with Cat and get some sleep," I said standing.

"Cato you just woke up from getting stung by tracker jackers, you can-," he started.

"No, stay here you've done more than enough and I'm fine," I said.

He looked like he was about to say something, but I kept my face serious. He nodded and laid down where I just was. I walked out of the tent and looked around. The kid from District 3 was looking in the forest, while Peeta was packing some of the backpacks. I sighed and started piling up wood for a fire; I could tell it was the afternoon. After I had the wood arranged Peeta came over and lit a match. It took a while, but our combined efforts got the fire started.

"Why are you still here?" I asked looking at the kid from District 12.

"Because Katniss isn't the same, she's completely changed. I can tell by looking at her, I think she's losing her grip on reality," he said looking at the fire.

"Damn," I said lying back looking up at the sky.

I was a little tired, but I guess the effects aren't completely out of my system. I can only imagine what Cat's going through. I wasn't moving or making a game plan till she was ok and I don't think anyone realizes that. She's my sister and I'm going to protect her.

Sometime in the night the kid from 3 went to sleep, leaving me on watch with lover boy. I was watching the woods; the girl on fire will die.

**Cata's POV**

I could feel myself waking up. I've been having crazy dreams and wanting to run away from them. One dream Cato was dying in my arms. Just thinking back to it makes me want to cry. I groaned trying to open my eyes, I was weak.

"Cata are you ok?" a voice asked I just groaned again.

I heard movement going on around me, what's going on?

"Cat, come on sis wake up," I knew that voice was Cato.

I cracked my eyes open and saw a blond blob with a light brown blob. I blinked a few times my vision finally clearing up to reveal Cato and Marvel.

"You're ok," Cato hugged me.

"Oww Cato, I hurt and my heads spinning," I muttered.

"Sorry Cat, I'm so glad that you're ok."

"Thanks big brother, can we go outside?" I asked as he nodded.

Cato easily picked me up and took me out of the tent and sat me on a log by the fire.

"I could have walked," I said crossing my arms.

"You haven't moved in day's sis."

We sat around the fire and talked well everyone, but I talked. I'm not sharing my life stories with people who aren't going to be here in a few days. Marvel was sitting beside me and would send me a small smile every so often. Maybe if our lives wouldn't be on the line or if we met under better circumstances, I would have dated him, but not now. As night fell Cato and I volunteered to be watch, since we both had been unconscious for days. Cato helped me stretch my legs and I was running by morning.

"I want an apple you want anything?" I asked my brother looking at our supplies.

"No, but please don't fall," he said as I start hopping to our pile of supplies.

"Ohh, please you know I have better coordination than that."

"Yes, but now's not the time to prove me wrong,"

I laughed getting to the pile there was a bag towards the bottom unlike the one up top. I grabbed an apple and started hopping back.

"Did you just not blow up the mines?" Marvel asked coming out of the tent.

"Yeah, so what?" I said smirking.

"So what if I wanted something?" he asked getting close to my face.

"Tough shit," I smirked teasing him with the apple. I wasn't expecting him to steal the apple with his mouth.

"You dick." I said as he laughed taking a bite.

"Here want to share my germs?" he asked.

"Ok enough flirting, I can't take it," Cato said shaking his head making both of us laugh.

It wasn't long before Peeta and bomb boy joined us. It was about lunch when I noticed smoke coming from close by. We all grabbed weapons and left bomb boy in charge of camp, while we went after whoever it was. Marvel kept messing with me shoving me lightly. We made it to the smoke only seeing a huge fire and no people. Another stack of smoke started not too far away.

"Cato we're being set up," I said getting mad.

"Split up, Marvel you and Cat find the fire starters, Peeta and I are going back to camp," he said we all nodded.

Marvel and I ran to the next fire and saw the same thing. I explained to Marvel that we needed to run faster, because there would be another one. We split up to cover both angles. That's when I saw her, the girl from 11. I ran in front of her making her eyes grow wide and she stopped. Marvel came and stood by my side and she was about to run the other way.

"No, no, no now where do you think you're going huh?" I asked blocking her from running. "So why'd you start these fires?"

She looked down not answering me, making me sigh. Then I heard the mines go off.

"We got to go, get the net from your bag and we'll tie her up," I said as he nodded.

It wasn't easy doing it and I felt like shit doing it, but it had to be done. After she was tied up we ran back to camp. There was a cannon that went off which pushed me faster. I didn't feel any pain, besides my knuckles so Cato's alive and punched something. We broke through the trees and saw Peeta 10 feet away from my brother as my brother threw a tantrum. There was a hovercraft picking up the kid from 3, my brother had to kill him.

"Cato get up," I said going over to him.

"Our supplies are gone Cat," he growled.

"So, we'll survive now get up," I said looking at him.

He glared at me, while I shrugged him off. I decided to look for anything we could salvage. Thankfully we had some supplies in the Cornucopia. I was looking a little way out and found something that made me glare, an arrow. I ran back to others and showed them. Peeta looked annoyed, while Cato was pissed. Marvel was mad, but he stayed level headed. At night we all went into the Cornucopia. Peeta was almost asleep, while my brother paced.

"Hey," Marvel whispered I muttered 'hey' back.

"What's wrong?" he asked wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"My brother," I said as he nodded.

Then the anthem played and bomb boy's face lit up the sky. Trumpets started playing making me raise an eyebrow.

"Attention there has been a rule change. There are two alliances within the games. If all of the members of one alliance are killed off, then those tributes of the remaining alliance will all become victors. That is all," Seneca Crane's voice said.

Alliance one and our 4 pictures lit up the sky. With Alliance two, there was fire girl, the pair from 11 and the girl from District 5. All of us can win.

"Well now I can do this with no regrets," Marvel said making me look at him.

Before I could say anything his lips were on mine and he was kissing me.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Cata's POV**

"Now repeat what I just said," Cato said pointing at Marvel.

"Even though I really care for Cata Valentine, I will not kiss her in front of my best friend, her brother and for that sole reason I am still alive," Marvel said holding an ice pack we found in a first aid kit to his jaw.

After the announcement Marvel kissed me of course my brother punch him and since then they've been having a little chat and of course I've been laughing the whole time.

"Ok I'm going to bed night guys," I said getting up and going into the Cornucopia, where we would be sleeping now.

Peeta was sound asleep, I chuckled he was adorable when he slept. I laid down a few feet away and felt myself drifting off.

===2

"Cata wake up," I heard someone say as they shook me awake.

I groaned rolling over trying to get away from whoever was trying to be an asshole. I heard movement and thought I had won. I felt a body brush against mine and an arm wrap around my hip.

"Wake up my lion," Marvel whispered kissing my forehead.

I remember learning about lions in school. They were fierce killers when provoked from what I remember. I cracked my eyes open and looked at Marvel's smiling face.

"A lion?" I asked looking at him.

"You're cool and calm, but you're fierce when you have to be. That and they fight their mate when mating," he said. I shook my head and flicked his forehead making him laugh. "Come on were going back to the little girl we tied up."

Ohh yeah I forgot about that. I groaned and rolled out Marvel's hold. I'm tired of these games, I want out and I want to go home. I pulled my coat back on and put on my sword. When I was up and ready Marvel grabbed me by the waist and pulled me back to him.

"When we get out of here, I'm going to show you how a princess is supost to feel," he whispered, before kissing my lips.

He pulled away and grabbed my hand leading me out of the Cornucopia. Cato was lying in grass taking a nap; he must have had watch again. I could see Peeta by the lake, I assume getting water. I waved letting him know we were leaving and he waved back. I grabbed one of the spears we salvaged and shoved a knife in my belt. After we were ready we back tracked our steps to where we left the small girl.

"KATNISS, KATNISS," we could hear her screaming.

"Rue!" I smirked, so fire girl found her.

I put my finger to my lips telling Marvel to quiet down. We crept our way to them, I could hear them talking, so Katniss had cut her free.

"Let's go," I whispered to Marvel as he nodded.

We jumped out and Marvel threw his spear. I could see everything playing out in front of me. The little girl jumped in front of fire girl as she was shooting an arrow at Marvel. I stopped and jumped shoving Marvel out of the way. I pulled out my knife ready to fight her. She had tears running down her face; the little girl was dead in her arms. I looked over at Marvel he was holding his neck, which was bleeding. I sighed and put my knife away. I got up and went over helping Marvel up. His arm was wrapped around my shoulders as I helped support him.

"Next time 12," I said before turning and helping Marvel back to camp.

"Cata I'm really light headed," Marvel said when we were close to camp.

"We're almost there, then I'll doctor you up and you can make as many remarks as you'd like," I said.

"No Cata, I really think something's wrong," he said in a serious voice.

I looked at him; he was pale and looked sick. I needed to get him back and soon. I heard a cannon go off and looked at Marvel wide eyed, but he was still breathing it must have been the girl, but it scared me. I broke through the tree line and started yelling for Cato and Peeta. Cato came running, Peeta not far behind. Cato took Marvel from me and I could hear Peeta say he could fix it.

"Cat go get water, you don't need to be here right now," Cato said I nodded looking over his shoulder as Peeta prepped him.

I started walking to the lake, I hurt it's weird. I've never felt this before. do I feel something for Marvel. I shook my head; I can't feel anything for him he's a silly boy. I know what love is, but I've only ever felt love for my brother. Is this what that creeping aching feeling in my heart is? I'm not sure, for once I don't know and I'm scared. I looked at my hands they were covered in blood, in Marvel's blood. I reached done and tried washing as much off of my hands as I could. I heard Marvel scream in pain and I stood running back to the Cornucopia. When I got back I saw my brother holding Marvel down, while Peeta sewed the cut. I watched as the cut was sown closed. Marvel passed out, before Peeta cleaned and dressed the wound.

"We have a few bandages left," Peeta said as they moved away.

I sat by his side and looked at him. He was still really pale, not his usual bright self. The cut was at the crook of this neck, I didn't get him out of the way in time. I lifted my two fingers to his cheek.

"You love him," was all Cato said behind.

"My heart hurts Cato."

"I know I feel it, he'll pull through I know he will. Then all four of us are going to walk out of here," Cato said sitting beside me, he looked at Marvel and sighed. "We're going to have to move camp though. With him in this condition in the open, we're all targets."

After Cato said that we got up and started packing our remaining things into our backpacks. We didn't have much since the explosion. I grabbed the four backpacks, while Peeta and Cato easily moved Marvel. We moved to the woods that border the lake that way we had everything that we needed. We had one sleeping bag that we easily maneuvered Marvel into. The sky was started to fade to night.

"Cat get some sleep," Cato said.

"No I'm fine, you two can go," I said.

"Here take these at least, that way you can see," Cato said handing one of the pair of night vision goggles.

I nodded, before I pushed my fingers to his cheek. He smiled at me returning the gesture.

It had been a few hours; I was running my hand through Marvel's hair. Keeping aware to my surroundings.

"I'm going to kill her," I whispered.

There was a small ding coming from above. I put the goggles on and saw a parachute. I got up and went over to grab it. I pulled off the parachute and opened the capsule. Inside was a small container and a card.

_Apply directly to his cut. You all are almost out ~G_

It was from Gloss; I looked up at the sky and nodded my thanks. I slowly pulled off some of the bandages seeing the cut was really red. I open the container and applied in to the cut. I redid the bandages and sighed; I hope this works.


End file.
